The Identical Demon
by Happy-Yellow-Ferret
Summary: Italy. That word yelled innocence, fear, cuteness. What will happen if that meaning disappeared completely? Something happened, and no one knows how or why. Are they just illusions, a common loss of mind, or is it a sign. Are they really the Italy brothers, or just some other twins who call themselves Italy and Romano. Rating may go up. Rated for violence and possible gore.
1. Illusions

Chapter 1

The markings stood before him engraved in the wall. The house was made of faded wood and seemed to be about to collapse. Warnings were written with blood in the walls trying to scare the Italian, but failed miserably. He could wait until he entered this fluffy, cute world the legend speaks of. Something told him inside that the legend was true, and now he could prove to himself that he wasn't more insane than he already was. His brother made sure to keep the house empty from the outside so no disturbances would be made. Slowly he spoke in the foreign language, chanting high and low notes. Suddenly the markings glowed brightly ready to take him away from this dark world. He now was about to enter a new world that hasn't been screwed up by insanity like theirs. He was now ready to conquer this new world and take it as his own.

_Feliciano stood in a garden. The grass was a bright green as the trees surrounded him in a semicircle. He walked in a circle taking close watch at where he was. When he came back from a 360ᴼ turn, a dark aura was in front of him like a tall glass window. Through the aura he could see dead gray grass on the bottom. Smoke floated from the afar of the horizon as the clouds stood in a creepy gray and dark scarlet. The nation looked away only to see all of the nations lying on the cheerful grass stained with scarlet all over their bodies. They were all piled up, and on top of the corpses sat an almost identical body as his. His head took a hat and his uniform was just like his, only brown. He took a step forward as the stranger looked up at him with his violet eyes and devilish smirk. Suddenly the earth crumbled below him. Trying to get away from the thin land, but fell before escaping down. _

Feliciano awoke from his nightmare siting in straight angle and a sudden scream. He could feel tears stroll down his cheeks as Germany entered from the other.

"Italy, are you okay?"

"Ve~, si, I just had that nightmare again…"

"Ugh, Italy, this is what you get for watching a horror movie with the America, now do you understand why I didn't let you?"

"Si, sorry, Germany."

"Yes, now change, the meeting's going to be soon anyway."

He left leaving the Italian alone in his room. Italy never saw a movie with America, but he was sure that if he told that to Germany, not only would he get mad, but he would also think he was insane or something and not be with him anymore. He quickly tried to shake away the nightmare and changed for the meeting. Once he got in his suit, he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection seemed normal at first, but slowly the figure changed into the figure in his dream.

He looked at him with a smirk as if ready to kill. His heartbeat quickened as the reflection moved independently from him. Italy lifted his hand placing it on the mirror. The man did the same after him, but before they had a chance to touch, Germany opened the door. The reflection came back to normality at his control. He jerked his hand towards his own body before Germany would notice what he was doing. The atmosphere was clear, though, making Germany stand in an awkward position.

"Italy…Are you okay?"

"Ve~ Yes, I'm fine, let's go, I'm ready."

Italy managed to pass through Germany and into the car. He was sure Germany suspected something was up, but let the subject go.

Lovino rubbed his neck thoughtfully. He couldn't help but to feel something was wrong. Something, somewhere. He went into his restroom where he saw a red liquid spilling from under the door. Scarlet handprints stained the wooden door and door handle. He felt his breath quicken as his heart flew to his throat. He finally obtained the bravery to yank the door open only to find it completely spotless. He felt himself calm down as he looked back at the door to find it also clean from anything near the color red.

He traced the sides of his neck thoughtfully wondering why all of the illusions. This wasn't the first he has had, and something told him this wasn't the last. He raised his head to the mirror. He had bags under his eyes making it more than evident his sleepless night. Nightmares haunted him of himself killing others filled his memories of what used to be calm and resting nights. He knew something was wrong, but didn't tell anyone. He knew it was crazy, so he kept it in wondering if there were any good psychiatrists around. He needed a hell of a good one.

He heard Spain knock on the door which startled him. Ever since two nights before, when Spain found him in the floor crying after he accidently fell asleep, the tension stood in between them. Lovino refused to tell him what was wrong despite his feelings for him. It seemed as if everyone knew about his feelings for the Spaniard, but he refused to believe it. Love will always be your true weakness, just like he used to say in the mafia.

"Romano, Italy and Germany are here, are you ready?"

Romano opened the door and walked past the gleaming green eyes. He knew something was off about him and that many noticed that about him (he started to insult less and less everyday), but he couldn't care less what people or other nations thought about him right now. It did annoy him that most saw him in pity though. Dumb bastards. They judge before they could even know anything. Only if they saw what he saw, maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to accept there pity for his insanity. He got into the car avoiding his brother's worried gaze that was firmly set upon him. The drive to the meeting was quiet which only locked both twins on their horrid memories.

Romano walked inside the building thankfully managing to escape from the other three nations. He walked alone to the bathroom not sure what to do. Something told him it wasn't a good idea to be with someone, but another part of him told him it wasn't a good idea to be alone either. He washed his face closing his eyes trying to absorb the fresh of the water against his tan skin. Some of the water managed to sneak its way to his mouth and into his tongue. He tasted, not water, but something metallic and dark. It was hard to explain.

When his eyes opened he saw blood coming out of the drain and spread all over his hands and face. He was caught off guard as he tripped backward to the ground. At second look, the water was back in its original form. Was he losing his mind? That was something he wanted to know desperately. The door flew open revealing a dark, black cape draping over an anonymous body. Taking a step forward, he kneeled touching Romano's chin gently.

A shadow took over most of the stranger's face, but there was enough light for a smirk to be taken place on his tan face. A dark bliss took over Romano's body that soon turned into dizziness. The Italian tried to steady himself, but the man took his arms stopping him from keeping any steadiness he had left. Soon his head hit the ground and darkness filled his sight.

A/N

Yellow, well this is my second chapter fanfic, I noticed that there isn't enough stories with the 2p's (spoiler!I think :P) , so I decided to make one. Well, review if you like. I'm busy with school, so I won't put any due dates or whatever you want to call them. I'll try to make the chapters long so it would be worth the wait. Anyway, I hope you liked this, I'm open to ideas, but I already have set up the pairings, so nothing can't really break through that… But still, I'll give you credit if I use it though. Adios (^)w(^)


	2. The pink, little cupcake

Chapter 2

Italy took seat next to Germany with his eyes somehow closed and somehow open at the same time. Spain frowned at an empty seat beside his.

"Where's Romano?"

England, looking fairly annoyed, massaged the bridge of his nose while narrowing his eyes. Evidently the American next to him also seemed mad at the Brit, yet answered.

"We don't know, we thought he would come with Italy, but a certain English dude won't let us start without the big mouth, AND I'M STARVING!"

"You just ate five minutes ago, git."

"Wait!"

Spain, suddenly worried,interrupted as he gave a glance to every nation in the room until he got to Italy whose eyes were also looking for his brother.

"He left when I saw you in the parking lot. I think he headed for the back door."

"Why?"

The Italian shrugged, but his eyes showed that he was worried. And all of a sudden he started blabbering about all the bad things that could've happened to him. America just leaned back in his chair carelessly with his hands behind his neck.

"I bet that he left to get something to EAT!"

He clearly referred that to England, though he shot him a grave look.

"America, this isn't something to kid about, it is a very serious manner if a nation is missing-"

A scream was let out once America fell backward on his chair. He hit his head as every nation stood to see how the American was.

"Are you okay, mon cheri?"

England and France helped the stubborn nation up as he rubbed his head.

"Uh, yeah, just… is that a cupcake?"

Everyone looked down to see a small cupcake with pink frosting and glistening red liquid on top. The treat seemed to be on top of a folded card. Japan quietly approached the small version of a cake that appeared out of the nowhere and picked up the card on top of it. He frowned at it and turned it around so that everyone could see the elegant cursive letters.

Here, have this love,

And also try not to lean back in chairs anymore,

Okay~

Eyes flew towards America whose eyes showed fear towards the cupcake.

"Is it normal to think that it is a bad idea to eat that thing?"

"Good thing you're capable to read the atmosphere."

England picked up the treat with two fingers and threw it to the trash. Germany found it odd that Italy didn't cling on his side or start crying by how creepy it was. So he turned to find Italy in the other side of the room staring plainly at a wall.

~O~

Italy cocked his head and stood frozen where he was. Blood crawled from the top and down the wall. Fear surrounded him stopping him from the privilege to move. He wondered if others could see it, or if it was just him. His hands trembled as he felt something warm and wet crawl down his hand. He was too afraid to look down, so he simply looked at the scarlet-covered wall.

He felt dizziness surround him. Something was wrong, yet he didn't know what. The trickling feeling went down his other hand and felt as if drops of water hit his suit. He looked down and saw a head at his feet as scarlet ink filled his hands and clothes. He saw a knife in his hands which he immediately dropped. He fell on his own feet backward. Without ripping his eyes from the head he crawled backward until he felt to hands shake him out of his illusion.

"Italy! Italy what's wrong?!"

He blinked and saw Germany kneeling in front of him panicking and shaking him violently. The rest of the nations looked at him with the same kind of worried stare on their faces. He blinked and looked at the wall only to see it in perfect conditions and painted to its original, pale orange color.

"G-Germany?"

"Italy?"

A scream broke free from the hall. Urgently, England opened the door. What he saw took him aback; Romano's bruised and bleeding body laid on the floor as he hugged tightly his injured stomach.

A/N

Well, hello loves 3 …Damnit! I'm in my 2p England mode and I'm too lazy to erase that. Well, so far, I have one comment:

spam child 8/25/12 . chapter 1

SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO *huff huff* SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO I LOVE yoUR SOTRY NOW ADD SPAMANO TOOOOOOOO

Me: O-e uh, I see, you are hungry for a spamano story… I'm sorry, but most likely is that I won't add that pairing, I am actually thinking of another pairing for Romano that I'm sure many have frowned upon. But if you really want a spamano story, you are more than welcomed to check another story of mine called 'Dangered', it's not the best, but it's spamano ^^''

Goodbye fellow readers

and remember, keep calm and eat a cupcake


	3. Good bye, Feliciano

Chapter three

His sight was faded black. Pain was a warm, unwanted blanket that he could not escape from. He grew numb as his memories were nothing but from a shadow. He felt someone shake him, yet his sight was in too much of a bad condition for him to tell who it was. He blinked slowly looking at nothing but the grayness of his sight. He knew someone was frantic to wake him, but he was too weak to do much. He struggled to breathe as he felt as if someone lifted him bridal style. He sunk into the stranger's chest not knowing what else to do. As he was put in a bed or table or something, he soon decided to sink into the darkness.

~O~

Spain shook Romano frantically once he laid him in the table. He repeatedly his name until he realized he was only doing more damage. He put Romano's body in his lap while supporting his head in his arm. He was thankful he was breathing, but he knew he was hurt. Germany inspected Romano's chest and bandaged it how he could before taking him home. After the whole mess, all of the nations left more than a little freaked out. All except Russia who seemed more like just pissed off. Germany looked for Italy, but failed to find him. He supposed he left with his brother, but something told him that something was wrong. The chair, the random cupcake, Italy looking at the wall and falling backward, Romano getting beat up, it didn't add up.

He let the topic go and decided to just get some sleep. The whole day was a mess and he had more to deal with when he got home. Just in case anyone noticed, the German had to deal with his arrogant brother.

~O~

He was in a garden. Italy stood in a garden just like in his dream. But the more he took look at the details, the more he realized that it was more like a meadow. Trees loomed over him, the grass glistened its bright green color, the sun spread its happy rays all over the land. Just like his dream. A harsh and cold wind hit his face. Memories flew through his mind: when he was with Hungary as she tried to make him sleep, when Austria played the piano for him, when he cleaned with a simple push broom, Holy Rome. Holy Rome when he left, Holy Rome when he wanted him and Italy to be one so more power could be taken.

Everyone knew he loved Holy Rome with all his heart, but the fear for power that would soon lead to death was in the way. He still waited for him, even after all these years. A lullaby came through his ears. It was one Austria used to play, but it was different. It seemed simply, yet it was eerie and little creepy. Of what he was familiar of the piano, only high notes were used making it more eerie than it needed to be.

"Fearing for power. What a fool."

A fog appeared in front of him. Glowing symbols seemed to penetrate through it as the day rapidly darkened. Stepping through the glowing symbols appeared the reflection. The reflection from mirrors that he always saw. He was real, he was actually real. He had a similar uniform only in a different tone, not to mention that, but he had abnormal violet eyes staring at him in an evil and cold way.

"Maybe if you didn't fear power so much, he would still be alive."

He became scared as the day became red behind him. The reflection put his hands together and smirked.

"What you witness was not power, or at least not real power. In your world power was taken from your grandfather and separated equally by few. In between that few was not you or your brother, his descendants. But you chose that road, because of your idiotic and pathetic fear. Now, I'm going to take that power, because power can't be given, sadly, it has to go down the long road until it's taken. Good bye Feliciano, truly, goodbye."

A/N

*sigh* Okay, I'm not proud of this chapter it was short and quite boring and an extreme fail of a cliffhanger, I just really wanted to post the second chapter today and I can't stay up late because of school (FUUUUUUU-). Well, next chapter I will try to make better. No, you know what, I WILL make it better. Much better. Bye and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Basement

Chapter 4

"Does anyone know where Italy is?"

Germany asked once he entered the piano room of the European house. The room only nations in it were Austria, Hungary, Spain, and Prussia. Austria ripped his eyes from the piano keys to look at the worried panicked nation.

"No. We thought he was with you."

Glances were traded in between the nations. The tension grew until a singing was broken from the missing Italian's room.

"You lie,

Silent there before me,

Your tears,

They mean nothing to me,

The wind,

Howling at the window,

They love,

You never gave,

I give to you,

Really don't deserve it.

But now,

There's nothing you can do…"

The countries eyes widened as they ran towards his room. There they found Italy, in a different uniform and a purple hat playing with the curtains using a knife while sitting in a window.

"So sleep,

In your memory,

Of me,

My dearest,

Grandfather.

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,

It was always you that I despised,

I don't feel enough of you to cry,

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,

Goodbye…"

"Italy…That is quiet a creepy song…"

"It actually depends from which end you heard it from-"

Everyone was surprised at his answer. How did this cheerful Italian come into being such a depressive person?

"It depends what types of things you went through. To some people, they can relate so easily to this…Other people seem to be afraid of it, which is its exact purpose. To show what type of people are like you, and how some are too bright to see the darkness in things.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,

Goodbye…"

It took a moment for everyone to analyze what he just said. Did he just speak of death without talking in a panicked way? It was weird. Not to mention strange. After a few seconds, Spain came up with the million dollar question.

"Italy, why are you acting as if someone just died?"

He chuckled, though his eyes never met theirs. He remained staring at the window.

"Someone did just die. In England, car crash. Killed three, without including the unborn child one of them was carrying. Nothing much, many more will die, no one knows when though, thankfully. If we did know, we would grow mad, don't you think? Or at least more mad than we already are…"

He stood, and for the first time, he made eye contact. The weirdest part was that he had his eyes half open, as if he was bored.

"Excuse me."

He placed his knife in his belt as everyone moved aside staring at him wide-eyed.

~O 2p!~

The blond Romano stood in the bathroom. He looked at his other version of himself from this strange and happy world. The light and happiness almost blinded him the first time he came. He looked back at the window ignoring his twin's struggles to loosen from the chair he tied him to. Slowly, he dyed his hair the same brown tone as Lovino's. Yeah, he decided to call the other him of this strange world like that. He didn't like that name, so why let it go to waste.

He left the restroom of the basement and headed towards the European house. He sang to himself darkly as he walked through the well painted walls. Pity that in his world nothing could be as nice as this one. But once thinking it twice, it would be quiet boring. Killings wouldn't be allowed, so he wouldn't be able to have any fun.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

So insignificant,

Sleeping dormant deep inside me,

Are you hiding away…?

Lost,

Under the sewers,

Maybe flying high,

In the skies,

Perhaps you're happy without me,

So-"

"ROMANO!"

A familiar voice called him. Spain. Yet he knew this one was different. Mabye there were other was to have fun~ He turned and indeed he saw the familiar face of the Spanish man…But he lost his ponytail, sadly. He also seemed oddly happy, which was disturbing.

"Romano…You…you're walking now."

"Evidently."

"Weird, I though you would take longer to heal."

He is also an idiot. Romano frowned. This one was a bore. And if this one was a bore, he could imagine the rest. At least his Spain tried to keep things interesting. Yet, the man still had the body worth being called Spanish.

"Yes, well, I heal rapidly. Where's my fratello?"

"He is in the kitchen…You okay, Romano?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you're not swearing anymore."

He chuckled at this. This Spain was cute, but possibly not good in bed. Oh well~ He walked past the man draping his hands around his neck making him blush. On tip-toe, he moved his hands towards his chest and whispered in his ear,

"I'm going to go with my brother now, goodbye~ "

And so he left the confused man as he headed towards the kitchen expecting it to be where in his world it was.

~O 2p!~

Italy inspected this new, happy world. I guess you could say he was the opposite as the on from here. He decided to name this Italy by the name he always rejected, Feliciano. He shivered with anger once hearing that name. He hated it so much. He inspected the knives in the kitchen keeping watch from the corner of his eye Hungary and Prussia. They seemed so annoying.

The door opened wide revealing a similar face to him. His brother. Well, this meant that he took care of the other original. The corners of his lips perked up without losing sight of the kitchen knife. He expected better sharpening, but he remembered that this world only used knives for cooking. How dull. He noticed that he too noticed the too stalkers hiding behind a vase watching them. Romano closed his eyes as he reached for something in his boot.

In less than three seconds he took out his gun and shot the vase breaking it. He chuckled at his brother's mercy for not taking away the lives instead of the vase. But then again, he knew how hard it must've been for him not to shoot the two nations, but then they would be tracked down, and everything would just become ten times more complicated than the original plan.

"I hate it when people eavesdrop. I think you know that~ "

The two nations left running leaving the twins laughing after they left. Hearing gunshots and people running scared made them so happy.

~O 1p!~

Feliciano eyes shot open. He sat straight up not knowing where he was. He stood and found himself in a large basement. Drops of red were splattered in the yellow faded walls. His breathing quickened as he walked around. His steps echoed throughout the room making him worry if someone would hurt him if he was heard. After a few loud steps, it was clear he was alone. He ran. He forward for a couple minutes which showed how large the basement was. The lights flickered a couple of times making the poor Italian even more scared than he should be.

At a corner he found a similar face to his tied to a chair and bruised. His face had strings of scarlet in his face as his eyes seemed to be closed. He was sleeping, obviously, but he couldn't help but to run towards him and hug him.

~O 1p!~

Lovino woke in an embrace which startled him. A curl tickled his face; at first he was about to kick the damn bastard off, but then he realized this was his brother. HIS brother.

"F-Feliciano?"

"It's me. Really me. Ve. Please believe me, fratello.''

"I believe you, idiota, untie me already.''

"Si.''

Italy's hands slowly untied the rope that tied his brother trying not to hurt him much. After a couple of minutes, the annoyed Italian was free with sore wrists and a bad headache. His younger brother's eyes widened at the sight of the redness of his wrists.

"Fratello! You're hurt!''

Lovino looked down and rubbed his wrists. It burned, but he acted as if it didn{t hurt so that his brother wouldn't panic.

"I'm fine…Where the hell are we?''

His brother shrugged as he looked around. Everything was empty, but something told him to go forward. He took a couple of steps, but everything was empty.

"Ve…I think we should look for an exit.''

"Me too. C'mon, let's go.''

Romano started to walk, but Italy took his hand which for some reason made him blush. Even if no one was around, his face would redden whenever something as simple as a brush of skin occurred between him and his brother. He ignored his brother's curious glances and pulled him forward.

῀O ?῀

"Fratello, I'm tired.''

His brother whined endlessly. He did nothing but yell curses at him to shut up. The teenager placed her pale hand under her equally white chin. She looked at the twins wondering why they were here. She has been watching them ever since Romano and Italy threw the like ragged dolls. She found them quite interesting. They looked just like Italy and Romano, just a couple of details were different, yet in character, they were so different. She simply watched as the two brothers fought. She was awfully curious about them, maybe she will watch them a bit closer.

A/N

One thousand…five-hundred….seventy-three words. If this results as a fail, I will be soo pissed off, that I will- (This part of the story has been blocked for inappropriate content such as the following: violence, gore, excessive violent threats, etc. Please hold)

…

…

…

…

Okay, I'm good now. I was just kidding by the way, I won't do any of that stuff. But I will be very very sad. Damnit, I miss that time when I was good at making cliff hangers. Well, I'll try to make the next better. I thank you all for your reviews, I'm going to sleep now.

P.S. Whoever is the first person to tell me the name of the lullaby and what video game I got it from, I'll read and review one of their stories. But only if it's correct. Review!

P.S.S. Does anyone know any websites that can help me with French. I know absolutely nothing and my pronunciation is the worst. Any tips or websites, thank you. it sucks to be the first in my family to learn French, it really does T-T


	5. Second Cupcake, Second Problem

Chapter 5

A/N

Quick note, well the winner of the sorta contest was SnowUsherbyBlood, me love the game too! But I only played it once and I died almost instantly… Anyway, do you want me to read something in particular, or do I just pick it by random. Let me know, okay ^-^ Early warning, I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen in this chapter, I'm just inventing everything as I go along, okay, sue me. To the story…

~O 1p!~

Lovino woke up lazily wondering what time it was. The basement was closed stopping them from seeing the sun. His eyes walked to the roof only to see a pair of black eyes stare at him. He yelled startled to see a girl, no older than sixteen years of age looking down at him.

"Hi."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Elliot. But you can call me Cheshire."

The girl nodded making her curtains of jet-black hair move. Lovino scrambled up with a questioning look as Elliot held her hand expecting it to be shaken. Seeing it was too early for that, she took it back.

"I'm a friend of Romano's. But I won't hurt you so don't worry."

"Don't worry?! YOU WERE WATCHING ME SLEEP! And what the hell do you mean by a friend of Romano's?! I'm damn Romano!"

"Shush, you'll wake Feli up."

She patted his little brother's sleeping head. After that she laughed a bit referring back to the confused nation.

"Oh, you're not Romano, you're Lovino, but here, you're not Romano."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

She shushed him angrily before returning back to her happy state.

"What I mean is that in your world you might be a nation, but you are certainly not one here."

"What?! That makes no damn sense!''

She simply giggled at him wondering if the poor Italian would ever understand.

~O 2p!~

"Italy, you okay, dude?''

"Why wouldn't I be?''

"Well, you look weird.''

"Che cosa?''

Italy raised an eyebrow at the American nation. His dark aura never looked darker. Maybe it was because this room was so bright. He played with his knife even if the such Hungary told him not to. He never thought he would think this, but he suddenly preferred his crazy, overprotective, psychotic Hungary than this one. At least his was too busy guarding Austria like a hungry dog with rabies.

In the corner of his eye he saw his brother not being able to take his hands of Spain. The poor man was blushing like crazy. He simply sighed in exasperation. The German beside him was obviously Germany, though he still liked his Germany better. Speaking of him, no one better have touched him, or else, he was sharpening all of his knives, and if necessary, he would bring out his voodoo dolls.

"Anyway… What are we going to talk about?''

Italy raised his eyebrows at the ignorance of the nation. Yet something was off. Something wasn't supposed to be here, aside from him and his twin of course. He scanned every detail he could, though it was not easy with all the fighting and screaming, until his eyes laid on a pink little cupcake.

~O 2p!~

Romano slowly passed his hand against the Spaniard neck. He would've made his hands go a lot more southern, but many were looking at him with a weird expression. He missed his expressionless Spain; this one was just too easy. His eyes flew to a harder body. Sweden, maybe. But by his body language he might as well hold a sign saying 'I'm boring in bed'. Maybe he could change him… He felt an odd aura not coming from his brother or himself. It was too light to be from that Russia guy though. He seems like he could become a friend of his, though.

His eyes flew to his brother's who narrowed his eyes at a table. After paying a bit more attention he saw a gleaming pink cupcake under a note. He stood at the same time as his brother and walked towards the note. His brother came after him. He frowned as I handed him the cupcake. He took it as I read the familiar cursive letters:

What a nice little world!

Pity you have to share it now ~

Next time try to remember,

When you're entering another place

You must close the door behind you~

His eyes widened once he recognized the obvious. He turned to his brother who cut open the cupcake with his knife. He heard his brother swear once he easily saw a bone popping out of the small imitation of a cake. He whipped around and walked through the hall. Italy walked through the other side well-aware that everyone was staring at them. He squished the treat in his hands and threw it violently to the floor as he left.

~O 1p!~

"You are a crazy bitch."

"I can't deny that, but the truth I do tell."

Lovino looked at the girl filled with disgust. This girl who barely knew him was telling him he wasn't what he was.

"How else do you explain you being locked in a huge basement and 'hallucinating' about your 'reflection'?"

He blinked. Was this fucking possible. Another world, another person who lives as him.

"That's not fucking possible."

"Not in your world."

"Wait a goddamn second, you are fucking telling me, that there's another person who is me locked me up here, in another motherfucking world, for some goddamn unknown reason."

"You know, Romano might be a manwhore, but he has a lot more class than you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Ve…"

They both turned to see that Feli had awoken. He stared wide-eyed at Cheshire as she patted him in the head.

"Oh my god, your hair is so much softer than Italy's…''

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Lovino pulled his brother close behind him.

"Protective much? Look, do you guys want me to help you get out of here or not?"

"You can get us out of this world, ve~?"

"More like this basement. From the world, I'm going to have to ask Prussia for help, or maybe Germany. We certainly can't ask Spain, he wouldn't care at all. America would chop your head off before you know it and England would turn you into a cupcake-"

"WHAT?!"

She smirked at seeing the terrified look of the Italians.

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to welcome you to my lovely, pacific world?"

And with that, cat ears and tail appeared along with a cat-like smirk in her face a lot longer than her last one.

A/N

…I am soo sorry for late update, I've been on tumblr too much… Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm also watching a lot of Vocaloid concerts on youtube ^^ Anyway, BYE!

P.S. SnowUsherbyBlood, if you don't tell me what to read in two days I'll just R.R. on a random story, okay ^w^

P.P.S Just in case you didn't notice, which I think you did, Cheshire is own of my O.C.'s, she's in a story I'm planning to re-write called 'Dead Wonderland'


	6. The History

Chapter 6

~O 2p!~

Romano looked through the halls careful not to be seen by any other nations. Thinking it twice, it might've been a good idea to leave discretely…But who cares? Dang it! Where the heck could that cupcake freak be? He looked around until he suddenly gave up. It was dark and he was tired. There was just one tiny problem…The Spaniard. For sure he was going to ask him about the little event back in the meeting. This was going to be such a mess.

He left walking to the street. This place was so weird. There wasn't a spot of red anywhere. It was…different. That's when he realized it: he had no idea where Spain's house was. He sighed and instead walked around the block. As he crossed through a couple of house, his mind wandered off. He wondered what his brother was doing, mostly. Light groans cut through his thoughts. An immediate smirk grew in his mouth.

Like some yaoi fangirl (I can't find any other closer comparison so you could get the idea XD) he ran quietly to the edge of a building. There he found America's mouth digged in England's neck. He was groaning and closing his eyes as a sign of pleasure. Romano smiled as he took video in his phone. Blackmail number one, set.

~O 2p!~

The silver needle cut through the cheap cloth easily. The thread was barely visible and could blend through the surroundings easily making things a bit more complicated for the Italian. Italy sat in Feliciano's comfy bed while making his first doll. He smiled as he twirled the now finished voodoo doll in his fingers. He got a pin and stabbed it through the dolls body so it could stay stuck on the wall.

He let his fingers feel yarn that made a smile on the doll's face. He sighed in content. This made him feel so happy. Knowing that he could have the life of a person right at his fingertips. Now all he needed was a strand of hair. He was more than sure his brother could get some. Speaking of his brother, has he found the fucking cupcake freak already? If they didn't find him soon, he was more than sure that the man would make another cupcake out of someone in Britain, and that would mean that the problem would just get a hell lot more complicated. Explanations were not needed.

"Italy~ "

He froze. That sweet, motherfucking accent he knew. Damnit. The door was pushed open as a blond head and orange freckles greeted the back of his head.

"Playing with your dolls again, darling~ ?"

…

…

…

Damn you England.

~ O1p!~

"Tralalala~"

As it turns out, Cheshire is half a cat. Fuck. Yes because all they needed was some damn cat to freak them out in the middle of the fucking night. For some reason Feliciano grew close to the cat person leaving he, Romano alone. He wondered how much more they would need to walk, his legs were getting tired.

"Ve~ I'm tired."

"Hmp, you two are always tired, we've only been walking for a couple of hours."

"HOURS?! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS?! HOW FUCKING BIG IS THIS PLACE?!"

"Well, if you think about it, we're walking in between worlds."

Italy seemed curious now and could help but to ask,

"Are there more worlds than the ones we have heard of so far?"

"Of course! I like to call yours 1p, as in first player, the ones taking your place are from 2p, and there's also 3p and 4p. Not counting the feminine side. But, yeah, there's a whole lot more."

"Those that mean there's four more of you, ve~"

"Oh, hell no. I don't come from any of the worlds from the other versions of you guys, I simply live in them, but since I don't come from them, I don't have more of me."

Now hitting the topic, Romano himself couldn't help but to ask either.

"So why exactly these fucking twins of ours switched places with us, and how the fuck did they do it anyway?"

"The how, I don't know, but the why is pretty clear. You see, I'm sure that you have heard that one simple action can change a whole life. Well, it's true. That caused the Italy's to think differently. In the beginning of time, Ancient Rome took over pretty much most part of Europe, or something like that, anyway, Rome lived far longer than in your world. He lived long enough to become a huge enemy towards Germania so, naturally, he killed Holy Roman Empire, pretty simple, like taking candy from a baby. What he didn't know was that Italy was already in love with him so Italy pretty much grew up in a violentish way, not to mention Austria gave no shit to him. Romano was pretty close to Italy, like you two, but never really took care of him. Instead, he decided to back him up with a little plan Italy made up. Well, Romano grew up more in the mafia than at home now making him a lustful man-whore. After some time, the Italy twins killed Rome. Obviously. Pretty much everything went down-hill since the beginning of time. Weird how mistakes work."

"That still doesn't explain why they would switch places with us, Ve~"

"Hm, I thought I made it clear, they're planning on taking over your world."

"And how exactly are they planning on doing that."

"Simple, they are going to kill every nation your world has."

A/N

Cliffhanger? I don't know. Sorry, late update. But hey, I put myself a goal, one chapter per week. School is being an ass. FRENCH, Y U HAVE TO BE SO HARD!? I mean seriously, it has letters that I'm not even sure if they are supposed to be pronounced or not. *sigh* well, I hope you liked it though. LEVAN POLKA EVERYONE! watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=ShAqslqr_x0

Au revoir!


	7. The new world

Chapter 7

***2p!***

"England…"

He hissed through his teeth. As he turned on heel he saw the brit's smile flash through his mouth. One second they were staring at each other, at the next, the Italian pinned the man to the wall holding a knife to his neck.

"Hello, love~ "

"What the fuck are you doing here, you dick."

"To help you, mostly."

A new voice entered the scenery. A familiar, young nation stepped into the dark room. His dark hair covered his right eye as his punkish, dark clothes showed his clear hatred towards happiness. The black make-up around his eyes didn't help the darkness in his face. England disapproved.

"Really, Sealand, black, again."

"…Sealand…At least you're not the American."

He carelessly raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that he could think America would take a second to stop to seduce France to come to a world no one believed in. Why did all the countries have to be so ignorant? At least this sibling was the least bit scary towards the rest of the nations.

"What exactly do you mean by 'helping me'."

"Well, you want to take over this world, so do I and your brother also. I want to help you kill them faster and we can divide the land equally."

"You amuse me, I can handle this on my own, twat."

"I'm sorry, but if I may recall, you are slowing down your process, not to mention that I believe that you know what happens when you stay here too long without claiming any land…it is part of your pact. I'm just here to help with little for exchange."

"…I'm sorry, but I feel like I worked for more than one-fourth of this land."

"Then take one-third, me and England are planning on joining anyway."

He thought of it for a moment, thinking about the offer. He did need to hurry up the process, for what the twat said was true, if he stayed here longer than the originally intended he would, literally, rot to the bone until he turned into nothing but ashes.

***1p!***

"How is that even fucking possible? You can't fucking kill nation!"

Cheshire immediately regretted telling them the obvious plans of the 2p's so abruptly. She should've thought a bit through how they would react.

"Not necessarily, one nation against another pretty much takes away any immortality or unhuman factors they have making them completely vulnerable towards death. It's pretty obvious."

"Ve~ Does that mean they can kill us?"

"They can kill anyone, even me, and I am immortal. C'mon, we are almost there."

"What the crapolla do you mean by 'there'? Where the fuck are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you the only place I can!"

Soon a light in the distance showed the exit towards the basement. The orangy sky didn't give much confidence to anyone, though.

"I'm taking you to the 2p world…"

A/N

I know, I know, this is too short, but I'm in the middle of a HUGE writer's block, if you guys gimme an idea I'll try to post something tomorrow. Yes, I'm desperate. Well, this was more of an intro to 2p! Sealand. I never heard of 2p! Sealand so I just made him up. I promise next chapter will be better. The temperature isn't helping either, sweat is literally dripping off my nose…and I'm in my room. Well, I hope it's fresher where you guys are. Remember, if you give me an idea (I will give you credit)

P.S. SORRY

Update: OMFG! I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW, I JUST FAWKING REALIZED THAT I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS! OMG YOU ALL MUST HATE RIGHT NOW, AND I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS REVIEWIND NAD; UGH! I'M A DAMN IDIOT. I'm just going to make another chapter to make up for this. I had this piece of shit for god knows how long thinking I uploaded it, JUST UGH! I JUSTR WANT TO-

-due to the violent content of this text, it has been removed for the protection of young readers. Please wait until this moment passes, thank you-

...

...

...

}...

...

...

...

okay I'm good now. I'm so sorry. I'll post the next chapter ASAP


	8. Farewells to the Land of the Sea

Chapter 8

-2p!-

Sealand couldn't believe he had to be the first to do the dirty work. Weren't the Italies the ones who came first. It was pretty lame. Though, they did have a reason, they had to be clever if they wanted to kill some country first. They were an awful lot different from themsleves here and suspition could be granted if they weren't careful. Not that the Italies wouldn't win against all these nations, but why go through all that trouble?

He entered the room keeping his eye still in his double. His land was nothing but a boat in a beach. It was weird how to nature he was still called a nation. He knew the consequences if his double didn't go. He sighed quietly while taking silent steps foward. He was surprised the kid didn't notice once he was right behind him. He laid one hand on his shoulder and immeadiatly whispered into his ear.

"Let's make this fast, shall we."

and plunged the knife he held into his opposites neck killing him instantly.

-1p!-

Romano never felt so insecure. It was really awkward being in this place. Cheshire was right, everything here was the exact opposite of the world he was from. He couldn't help but to blush slightly as his twin clung on his shoulder, obviously, afraid. Cheshire seemed pretty swift, though her eyes were more than alert. He suddenly grew unsettled. He seemed more nervous for his brother than for himself, which for some reason uncomforted him. Soon, a noise broke from the the bushes making Cheshire reach for Romano and pull him away from the street into dark alley. She threw the siblings farther down the alley as she looked through the streets.

"Both of you get in there."

Without ripping her gaze from the street she pointed towards a door in their left side. Suprisingly, the door was open, so the siblings entered slowly the dark room slowly only for Romano to be pinned back against the wall with something spiky and metalic against his neck. A second after that, Cheshire entered with a gun in her hand. Once she turned on the lights the siblings saw that the one who threatened Roma's neck was a body similar to America's. Romano reached for his thrown brother and stood by the door as Cheshire threw herself against America making him fall flat on his back. At the end Cheshire had her foot holding down his back as she pulled his arms.

"Seriously, can I simply be somewhere without you fucking something up."

"First time I heard that coming from you, darling."

After a blush from Cheshire, she pulled his arms more making him grunt in pain.

"What do you want?"

"Answers. Oh, and aren't you going to say hello to me Italy?"

Italy whined a bit and hid a bit better behind his twin who was bearly managing not to scream out loud. The oposite of America frowned once hearing the scared noises coming from Italy. Noticing this, Cheshire decided to change the subject before he could notice wht happened. If he figured out what his Italies were doing, no doubt he would want something to do with it.

"One question, one answer, use it wisely. If you waste my time, I will rip your arms off."

"...Fine. It's pretty obvious though, my question I mean."

"Nobody knows what's obvious with you. Sexual or are you actually serious."

"Both?"

"You're using up my patience, American."

"It's England, where is he?"

"You're worried about the cupcake freak? That's rare."

"Bitch, please. I'm worried that he might make up a plan with the Italies to use it against me. I looked for them, but I can't find them. Until now of course."

"I'm pretty sure the Italies aren't making a plan against you. They have better things to do."

"I want to hear that from them."

Cheshire sighed. She knew that if the American heard the Italies he would know something's up. They sounded so different. This Italy's voice was a bit more high-pitch, not to mention cuter while Romano's less lustful and a hell lot more aggressive.

"I don't have time for your shit America, get out."

"It's not very easy to fucking walk when a stiken bitch is holding me down, now is it?"

She roughly let go of the stubborn man. He stood up and frowned at the siblings. His eyes flew from them to Cheshire not really getting why one brother was hiding behind the other. Cheshire raised an eyebrow and they held a stare for longer than just a moment. Something told Romano not to curse at the idiot, but he couldn't help but to glare.

"They aren't the Italy brother's, are they?"

"They are, they're simply not the ones you think they are."

-O2p-

Italy sat down waiting impatiently. The German beside him asked him why he was acting so strange, but he granted him no answer of such. He was told by Sealand that one of the nations would go today since this one was urgent to go. Yet he saw everyone fighting as usual while his brother seemed to try to give a boner to three men at once. Nothing new. He was eager to someone's head out of their shoulders, but so far he was not please. The option that his ally was killed was non-existant, unless he was weaker thn he led on.

A scream broke free making the Italian's lips smile. As the every nation sprinted out.

"SEALAND!"

A British accent hit his ears. Hm, the kid was smart.

-O-

England's knees buckled. The not-necessarily-nation-yet laid on the floor. His body was put as if he lifted something with his hand. In his hand was his head that was cut off his neck. His eyes were sewed open as blood trickled down from his eyelids. Not only that, but his lips were sewed in such way that his dead face was forced to smile. The sight was terrifying, but then they could rip their gaze off of the boy enough to see something written in the wall from Sealands blood taken from his slit wrists.

"Regrets?"

A/N

Okay, here are my excuses for late update (wow that ryhmes)

1) I'm in my exams and I will be every two months

2) My laptop lost internet so I have to write in the old family computer that's almost a decade old. Yeah.

3) I lost all files on my laptop so I pretty much had to remember everything I wrote. Why did I loose all my files? Because we had to free space in our computers the professional way for computer class homework and I lost all files.

4) Writer's block (DAMN YOU!)

5) Tumblr. It's distracting me

Yeah O-O Anyway, I was hoping on making the story a bit longer until the nation's first death, but I ran out of ideas, like ,mentioned in the last chapter, I am open to ideas. So, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! Just want to know if you people are reading! Again, I am so sorry about the incident, but here's another chapter so you won't hate me. one more thing, next chapter I will try to squeeze in the loveable part of the story, you know, the yaoi we all know and love.

Don't hate me ;)

Adios


	9. A torn maple leaf

-2po-

"Well we got one out so far."

"Oh, yes, I was meaning on asking you, why did you choose that weakling first to kill, I hardly doubt he was a nation at all."

The Italies and Sealand whispered from the back of the other Sealand's funeral. He was the first death, yet the Italian couldn't help but to wonder why bother with such a weak creature. He would've easily killed him last, yet his double was eager to get rid off him as soon as he could.

"In all honesty, I would have expected you to start with something a bit more powerful, like the Russian."

"I did think of that, yet I thought more thoroughly and I realized that if I started by killing the the most powerful, the rest would obviously become aware and join together."

"Hm, guess you are right."

"When am I not?"

The youngster started getting cocky, which annoyed the Italian, yet he dealt with it. He had no other ally, yet he never knew what use the British would bring. Something would come of that though, he was sure.

"So what exactly is your plan. I wouldn't have exactly exhibit the body if I were you, let them think the nation was never really a nation so he died of natural causes."

"If the kid was able to live as long as a period which he did they would obviously insist in some sort of autopsy. And it would be so dull to simply kill, now wouldn't it?"

With a 'hm' North Italy walked forward to the body facing it in its coffin. Its eyes and mouth had little marks of where it was sown so now it looked gentle and relaxed. He stared and regretted nothing, for he has seen many bodies before, and he will see more to come.

-2p-

"Who will be next?"

"Who is the second weakest?"

"I would say that Finland guy."

"But then we would enrage Sweden, who is pretty strong at that..."

Italy remained quiet as the kid and his brother spoke. A slow smile crept through his face. He never liked to kill without someone suffering of what they deserve.

"Leave it to me."

-1p-

"America, leave me and these guys alone."

"Um...no."

Romano couldn't help but to glare at the man who was suppose to be America. The differences were evident, in between them, this one wanted to sleep with his brother. That fact made him promise to himself never to leave his brother alone. Speaking of which, Italy was awfully quiet and his eyes seemed always so far away. His smile was also replaced, which made him worry. Soon they entered yet another building. This one was a hell lot bigger and seemed much more safe. Cheshire grabbed a key from her pocket and threw open the wooden door showing off the inside of the house.

"Welcome to my home! Except you, America, I don't like you."

"Yeah, I'm still going in."

If glares could kill, America would've been in the floor bleeding uncontrollably because of Cheshire. The house looked a bit like some old style scary house they would put in Halloween. The dark painted walls, the arched stairs, etc.

"I am going to talk to America for a sec, you and your brother can sleep in the guest room. It's up the stairs, walk to the end of the hall, take your right, third door to the left."

"Ve..."

Referring to the brothers, she gave away a little smile which grew creepily wide once she turned towards the American who had a pretty disturbing grin on his face.

"Wait, they're sleeping together?"

"THEY ARE BROTHERS, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! CAN'T YOU JUST-"

Romano pulled his oblivious brother away from the scene towards the bedroom. After the couple of turns they had to make Romano laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. He could feel his brother's stare at him from the back of his head_. Don't turn around, don't fucking turn around, don't fucking turn around... oh fuck it. _Romano turned around and faced his brother who was kneeling on the side of the bed with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Fratello, do you miss España?"

Romano was a bit shocked at the question, but was too sleepy to notice. He didn't realize how tired he was until he closed his eyes. He simply sighed and sat up.

"Why do you want know?"

Italy climbed into the bed and sat beside his brother.

"You've been acting weird, so I just wanted to know if it had something to do with him. And you seem pretty sad, and because you're sad, it makes me feel sad, and I just don't want anyone to feel sad..."

"I'm fine, Italy, no just go to sleep."

Italy kept staring as his brother tried to sleep knowing that a pair of eyes were staring at him.

"Romano..."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ve, just stay still for a sec..."

Romano sighed as he looked up at his brother. Italy opened his eyes like he would do rarely, but at that moment he sat on top of his fratello making him blush wildly.

"Italy! What the fu-!"

Interrupting Romano at midsentence, Italy kissed his brother on the full lips...

-2p-

The next kill was set. He was sure to make many in this room regret how they treated a fellow nation. Italy made his brother manage to obtain some sort of DNA from the Canadian. He stood in the corner of the meeting room while everyone was fighting except the Brit who was obviously still mourning. He looked down at his voodoo and needle. With his eyes on the maple fan, he took the needle and penetrated it through the hand.

The silent man fell of his chair into his knees and yelled grasping his bleeding hand. It worked. The Italian smiled more once everyone noticed what no one remembered. From the doll, he squished its stomach making the body spit out blood and gasp for breath. Now the nations were desperate. He plunged the needle though the leg and then through its other arm. The man was now covered in blood. Screams filled the room as his brother raised an eyebrow at him. He dropped the needle and took out his knife, slowly ripping the cloth from the midsection. Now thinking he tortured the soul enough, he took it from the head and slit his knife through the throat making the body loose its head.

A gasp and screams rose. Having nothing more to do, he used the tip of of his knife to cut the arms forming words out of them saying,

"Now visible."

I know, quite lame ending, but I just really wanted to post this today even through my writer's block. Anyway, there isn't much to say, adios

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Why?

-op (Cheshire's POV)-

The snow fell beautifully. Everyone dressed in black. No one spoke. Silence was the atmosphere. Sobs were heard. I tear strolled down my cheek, even though I didn't know the Canadian nation well. This was my fault, I should've prevented this, that was my job. Yet I failed, just lika at everything I do. Should I tell them, should I tell them the truth. No. Yes. Should I? They think they know everything, but they don't. None of them. This world was the eighth chance, the one that was supposed to be perfect. How would I tell them that none of them are who they think they are. How am I to tell them that because of my mistake they are here? How am I to tell them those many things they were never meant to know. No. Not today. They are just fourteen deaths, right. In counting everything I know, only eighteen are dead... Only eighteen.

-1p-

Francis wept beside the coffin of his ex-colony. He was gone, the poor soul was gone. Why him? He was such a pure soul, never has he ever gotten officially mad. He was always so patient. Why? Why not himself? He has killed many before in his pirate days. He took away things that did not belong to him. Why was he not the one in the coffin? He needed to blame someone. Someone did this, and their blood shall be spilled. They will be tortured in many unknown ways until their death. He was known as a nation who loved love, but this, this just makes him obtain hatred. Either the blood of the killer shall be spilled, or may his own stain the floor.

-1p-

He was dead. His love, of which he never declared, died right before him, and he didn't do anything but watch. How much more useless can he become? He wasn't even an official nation. Prussia stood staring at the coffin. Spain sat beside France comforting him as he wept. That was useless. Weeping wasn't going to bring anything back, nothing would. There was only one god thing he could do, and that was avenge his death. His birdie was killed off, and once an illegal bird is killed, so is the hunter.

-1p-

America laid in the green grass of his land. He didn't dare go to Canada's funeral. How could he? He was the one who treated him the worst. Ignoring him more than the necessary, laughing, hurting. Right now his boss was figuring out what he was going to do with Canada's land He didn't really care. Canada's people were killed or assasined mysteriously because of Canada's death. He will find out who did this. He will make them pay. Even if the world was opposed to him, he will kill the one who tortured Canada. Even if that meant his very own death, I mean, who wants to live forever, right?

-1p-

Romano felt Italy's tongue go down into his mouth. He followed opening his mouth and closing his eyes. That was the moment of realization. His whole life he forced himself to believe the love he had for his brother was like any other love for a brother. But this... This was proof that he was wrong. Why? Why did he have to fall in love with such a wrong person? Why did fate hate him so much Why did life spit in his face? Why did love laugh at him? Every time he thought he had someone to lay a shoulder on, always was he thrown off. Even Spain preferred Italy.

This was wrong, he knew it was, but he didn't stop. Instead, he deepened the kiss. He made it more passionate as he sat up making Italy sit in his lap. This was why he hated Germany so much. Germany was such a better fit for him, why did he have to ruin Italy's life like this. Speaking of which, he felt Italy's hands rubbing his chest taking off the shirt that Romano wore. This was wrong, yet right in so many ways. Nothing was to be the same anymore, he would not feel the same, nor will he be the same.

The next morning, he made sure to leave before Italy awoke. At some point, they both parted from the lips as Romano used the lame excuse that he was tired. It was hard to sleep, though. He decided to push away those thoughts as he left the bedroom. He made a quick mental note to tell Cheshire if he could sleep in a different room if he was forced to sleep here another damn night. He walked around the house, wondering if he could find something useful. He soon found an open door through the many hallways he walked through. Once he entered the room, he saw a couple of cat toys on the floor signaling this was cheshire's room. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea he was in another world sleeping in a house of some half cat lady that found them in a tunnel.

''I see you found the bitch's room.''

He whirled around and found 'America' leaning against the door frame. He had three fine scratches across his cheek representing that he and catwoman didn't get along well. Of course a couple of bruises were also splattered across his chest. Oh, yeah, he was shirtless, did I forget to tell you (Fourth wall has been broken)? Romano glared at the scratch marks across the annoying American's chest, and then turned his sight towards his face, but remained silent.

''If you want to know more about this world you can ask me. But for that, you gotta fucking speak.''

Hesitant, Romano still narrowed his eyes, but still silent. America sighed, and started to leave.

''What exactly do you know?''

The man froze and walked back with a smirk on his face.

''So you do want to know? Well, there is a couple of things I know, but Cheshire keeps most of the things to herself. Anyway, I know that there are, at least, eight worlds. See it as if you were an original, and in each eight worlds you are modified in many different ways. I am imagining that me in your world is happy and perky and shit. Anyway, Cheshire calls your world male 1p, mine, male 2p, and the others are called male 3p, male 4p, female 1p, female 2p, female 3p, and female 4p. There are more though, but Cheshire hasn't named them yet for some unknown reason. She is suppose to guard the worlds making sure one doesn't go to another and harm that other world, that's why she is so frustrated right now. There are a couple of things that went on in your world you may not know.''

''Like what?''

''Well, first of all, two nations died in the past two days.''

Romano gasped. They...They died?

''How is that even possible? A fucking nation cant be killed!''

''Not by a human, but by another nation yes. You see, this other nation seeks world domination and since they can't get it here, they seek it in your world which is younger ad weaker.''

''Who are they?''

''You guys.''

-Zp (a.k.a. Author's note)

Well, there goes a tat of an explanation about the world. If you have a question please leave it in the review and I will make sure that either Italy or Romano ask it in the next chapter during the story. Anyway, the next little paragraph will be sort of a spoiler so just skip it if you want

SPOILER ALERT!

I already got the next five deaths fixed up, so if you like, try to guess who they will be! I aren't much of main characters.

Okay, you can look now XD Gawd, I am so freaken bad at making cliffhangers X-X Well, ideas are still accepted. Im also going to open an ask box like I did in my last chapter story. Only this one won't be only Romano and Spain, now it will be Romano, Italy, Chesire, 2p!America, 2p!Sealand, 2p!Italy, 2p! Romano, Spain, Germany, America, England, Prussia, France, and Mexico. He might only appear I an audio but he is my nation and I want him in my freaken story, even if it is just in the ask box. Ask if you like.

Adios


	11. Explotion

I'm sad. And I don't know why, I think it's because I'm about to kill my favorite characters T^T

Romano: Who the hell are they, by the way

I can't say

Romano: And you ask why you don't get any fucking reviews

I DO! But not from everyone...

Spain: Oh, it's okay, ferret, you'll get reviews soon! *pets*

Mexico: *Steals author away* GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, she is one of mine, and mine only

America: Haha, dude, your a bit too possessive

Mexico: -death glares-

umm, okay, to the story (?)

* * *

-1p-

Romano jumped a bit once he heard the large door of the house open. America didn't even look back and instead yelled,

"You fucking back, Cheshire!"

"Wrong."

A masculine, and oddly familiar voice stood, but America pushed him back down and bent down to whisper in his ear,

"You might not want people figuring out you're here, ain't I fucking right?"

And with that he left the room.

-2p-

America walked down the stairs and saw a face he hadn't seen in a while. Austria leaned against the wall with a cigarette in between his lips and his white, button-up shirt a bit undone.

"Hey, what the fuck do you want?"

"To speak with Cheshire, and you to get out of my face."

"Hey, look, your not the slutty bastard today. What's the occasion?"

"Something quiet obvious, one, I need to get Hungary out of my back and this is the only place where she won't hunt me down killing everyone in her way, and my other reason would be clear if you actually look outside the window."

Carefully, the American turned his head to see a morphing black whole in the middle of their scarlet red sky.

"What the fuck is that."

"Well, if you actually start to function your brain, I believe it's a black whole trying to suck out the sky. I came to ask Cheshire about it."

That was something to ask Cheshire about. That thing was sucking the hell out of the sky, if that made any sense, of course. Something was wrong, more wrong that it already was.

-2p-

Italy stared at the sky narrowing his eyes. He had stayed here too long. He and his brother. There wasn't anything else they could do, they simply had to speed up the killings before any grave consequences appear. He sighed and stared once more at his vodoo dolls. To of them were slayed until it was nothing more but pieces of rags. This was pathetic. How all the nations here mourned over two things they didn't even notice. He was sure that all of them wanted to avenge the killing, but he knew they didn't have it in them. Every world had a meaning. The two 1p lands meant love and laughter, the 3ps meant music and dance, 4ps meant youth and old ages. What did his world meant? Madness and inner torture. He didn't choose to live in that horrible world, yet he did.

Love. That's what this world is. That's true, but it is a bit more complicated than that. So many are too oblivious to see the triangles here. Seychelles loves France loves England, England loves America, America loves Russia, Russia loves China, China loves pandas. Canad used to love Prussia loves Hungary, Hungary loves Austria, Austria loves Prussia. Germany loves Italy, Italy loves Holy Rome, Holy Rome is dead. Spain loves Romano, Romano loves no one. And that is how he is able to observe everything. Each one would lead up hurt one way or another, sooner or later.

He sighed as he walked out of his opposite's room. That stinken room gave him an unimaginable migraine. He walked out and saw a certain German heading out of the door. It was time. Romano had told him that all the other nations were holding some sort of secret meeting without them, obviously to speak about them. He left through the back door ready to watch the bomb explode in the room.

-1p-

Norway sat down looking through ancient magic books that he hadn't opened in a long time. England looked through his books also searching through his books as everyone was quiet. They awaited until Germany got into the room to start speaking. Spain spoke first.

"I think you all are aware of the reason why we are here. There has been two very strange killings of nations. Not only that, but this started happening not long after the Italies themselves have been acting strange. Norway, England anything new."

England didn't even bother to look away from some book as Norway silently shut his rubbing his temples. The nordics were quiet upset once they figured out Sealand died in some mysterious way. Hearing how Canada died, Norway asked his magical creatures, look through books he never believed he needed, etc. Denmark kept watch around the area while Sweden protected Finland with all his might. Iceland also took watch and made sure Norway didn't pass so many nights without sleeping. They had to look out for each other, right?

"What exactly are you saying by the Italies, Spain?"

America's voice was alot more depressive and sad than it usually was. But, even though they asked, everyone knew the answer.

"I think the Italies killed Sealand and Canada."

"But why on earth would they do that?"

"That's something we don't know."

-2p-

Romano looked at the building where the secret meeting was being held. He was from the back of the building with a cellphone from his army awaiting permission to attack. He waited a bit and smiled.

"Kill them. Now."

-1p-

A huge clash was heard from the floor below. Confused, Iceland walked out to see what was wrong. Less than a second later, a yelp was heard following with a gunshot. Everyone got to there feet as Switzerland prepared a gun he conveniently had. Running outside for his younger brother, Norway prepared a simple spell. Shots were let out as workers left running and screaming. The building was half crashed once the last nation got out of the room. One solider came out hitting Germany in the jaw. Japan skipped a couple of hits but was eventually thrown to the wall. England did some quick spells before charging against another enemy. Hundreds took over the room. Russia saw China getting kicked by three men on the floor so he charged against him, but another man elbowed him in the head. China then kicked many down, but they were too many. Spain also fought and got the chance to break one's neck.

Blood was spilled as many of the nations fought, but they were too ran down to the last floor. Being surround by many were the nordics with there backs to each other. Somehow Denmark managed to get his ax while the rest fought with less drastic weapons. They were now being surround by all of them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Dane yelled at the rest. All of them were covered in blood, but refused to leave. They stayed frozen.

"He said go, we can do this!" Now it was Sweden. Something exploded from the above making many nations run out leaving only the five nordics there, fighting however they could. Denmark stood in front of the other four fighting the ones in front, but was soon thrown to the floor kicked and hit. Norway hit the attacker with a spell, he was also thrown to the floor next to the almost unconscious Dane. Finland choked on his own blood as he was thrown right next to his husband. Iceland was the last one to fall to the floor. They expected to get immedeatly killed of, but the enemies simply stood there in a semicircle making sure none of them were able to leave. But that's when they noticed something was ticking. Making out what was about to happen Denmark held Norway in his arms, something he didn't dare to do before as the Norwegian also kept hold of Iceland. Finland held Iceland's hand as he curled up on Sweden's chest.

Then they closed their eyes waiting for the ticking to stop and kill them.

-2p-

Romano stared from a long distance and made a mental count down in his head for the death of those nordics.

So it was 5

4

3

2

1...

The building exploded into a million pieces killing everyone who was in the building. Goodbye Nordics, hopefully, your death was satisfying.

-Author's note-

Man, I was planning on writing that ending a hell lot better. Anyway, the questions are still up, just in case anyone wants to ask one of the nations. I hope you like this chapter,

Adios

(please review?)


	12. The story

The funeral was nice, but the next day wasn't. All of what used to be Finland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway and Sweden got into a mysterious flood. The land was underwater, and all their people died. The ones that were native there, but left to another country died of a heart attack or disappeared. Quite sad, and it is all my fault. Now I have to tell them… It doesn't matter anymore, there are so many things I'm going to have to explain, from the worlds, to what happened, to the creation of worlds, to why exactly is the purpose of this.

The Italies are stronger than I thought. Never would I think it would be so much trouble to take them back to their world. Why did this have to happen? Why am I so cursed? I know they are going to blame me for so many things, but that's not what I'm worried of. Exactly. I don't want them to kill, but not for my sake, but for theirs. I was cursed with the same curse of Cain because of my vulgar and proud life I used to own, so now I'm tortured to do nothing more but to live in this madness. Now everywhere I walk in, shall be dead, anything I love shall be tortured, but worse, everything I attempt, shall be nothing more but an utter failure. Because I am a failure.

~1p~

Cheshire stepped into the world she called 1p. Her head was so low, only the shadow was on her face. Her cat tail hung low as her cat ears were practically invisible in her messy hair. She walked through the grass fairly aware that every step she took killed the grass that was under her feet. She hated herself so much, and most likely was that she was going to continue like that. She soon made it to the meeting building and opened the door of the large place. The golden doorknob turned into ashes once her touch let go of it. She was careful not to touch anything, not even letting her fingers glide through the walls; this would destroy the whole building.

She climbed up the stairs seeing that the wood rot as she stepped on it, even if it were through her shoes. A tear strolled down her cheek which burned the carpeting once it hit the ground. She knew she didn't belong here, she knew it was dangerous for others who were near her presence, but it was even more dangerous if she didn't tell them about how the real things went. She soon came to the door of the meeting room, what used to be filled with angry shouts were now nothing more than quietness filled in the hall.

Cheshire did nothing but touch the door, and it disappeared almost immediately into ashes. The nations, or at least the ones that were left stood and ready to attack. She pitied them so much.

~1p~

"Who are you?"

That was the one with the British accent, England, I think. I don't really know, it's so hard to keep track of things. I tried so hard to keep my tears back, not because I didn't want to look weak, but because I didn't want to burn the floor anymore.

"Cheshire. My name is Cheshire, and I am here to answer your questions."

"We have no questions, get out!"

"I beg to differ, I'm sure you're wondering right now how to defeat the Italies, I bet you're also questioning how they managed to kill Canada without even laying a hand on him, how they managed to train an army in a week, or maybe-"

"SHUT UP"

Now it was the American, I'm pretty sure of it.

"Just, stop it."

"I would, but if I do stop and leave now, most likely is that you'll all die."

The Spaniard stood up, and looked at me in the eye.

"If you truly know all the answers, tell us why Romano and Italy are acting like this."

I lifted my face, I was a bit surprised they haven't realized it.

"Because they are not from your world."

"What exactly do you mean?"

The ruff accent of the German filled my ears, and then I knew I ought to tell them the whole story.

~the story~

The universe started as on single, the very first chance. But, just like always, mistakes were made. Whoever started these opportunities wanted everything to be perfect, so it created an infinity of chances. They all failed miserably. The very first opportunity is the one I like to call 2p, that was the one that failed the most. Everyone went mad and crazy preventing anything to be done. Death was adored between them, and only one was against it, Belarus, I think, but she ended up killing herself. Russia lost after that.

The second chance, I call it 3p. They are nice, but are all too distant from each other, they are so caught up on music and dancing that they live in their own oblivion. The music was in every corner making it impossible for any quietness. Many live in their own world, but that isn't so bad.

The third chance was female 3p!. The one who created the universes tried again, but with different genders. The Product was the same, and with same results with female 2p!. Many universes were made, so many I can't even count, like I said, failure, failure, failure. It grew into exhaustion, and only enough energy for one more universe. This one came out perfect. Or nearly. This one had happiness and luck and humor. It was the only one with actual happiness.

There was sadness, but not as much as others. I stared at this world desiring to be in it, but I knew I would destroy it with a touch. I was only able to live in 2p, or female 2p, for the sadness and cruelness was the only one down to my level. The rest were too good. I decided to name the perfect universe 1p.

But, since it was the very last world, the gate wasn't so strong to keep many out, which is where I come in. I'm dead, I died many years ago, and since I lived a life of selfishness horribleness, I was bound to be the horrible creature I am. I soon found the tunnel that connected all of the worlds and stayed there. I learned from the worlds and vowed to protect this perfect one. But now, the cruel ones entered the private heaven, leaving me as just one more failure. The Italies aren't to be in this universe. They must leave, but I know they will only leave when forced, so that is exactly what we are to do.

~ A/N~

Hello, I'M NOT DEAD, I'm just lazy, well I got out of my veeeeeeeery long writer's block, and I pretty much got everything figured out, I hoped you like this chapter, please review, they motivate me. Well, Merry Christmas Eve

P.S. I've also been reading homestuck, and I LOVE IT!, I am now obsessed, so that's pretty much why I haven't written, because I'm reading. Trust me, it gets sooooooooooooooooooo much better after Act 2


End file.
